transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle of Cybertron
The Final Battle of Cybertron refers to the protracted battle between the Autobots and Starscream's Decepticons on Cybertron at the behest of The Others, taking place in the year 2183. By its end, the entire planet of Cybertron had been destroyed, left uninhabitable and in ruin, and events were set in motion that would lead to the return of Megatronus Prime and the inevitable rebirth of Optimus Prime. "KILL EVERY LAST AUTOBOT! DON'T LEAVE ANY STANDING!" —Starscream. Prelude Sometime after the destruction of the human settlement on Nebulos by Outcast and Agent, Starscream was summoned by The Others, the alien race which granted him his powers and abilities. The Others wanted to test Cybertron's defenses and ordered that Starscream attack the planet with his entire army of Decepticons under his command. Seeing an opportunity to show the Autobots just how powerful he was, Starscream accepted The Others' proposal. The Battle Phase One Starscream planned to use a diversion in order to launch a surprise attack, but as they closed in on Cybertron, Ouja pointed out that it was unnecessary, as The Xenoformers had already commenced their own attack under Xenoking's command. With the Autobots already distracted, Starscream ordered his troops to disembark and attack immediately. A number of Decepticons transformed to alternate mode and commenced attacks on Cybertron in an attempt to pick off those Autobots caught by surprise. While the Aerialbots and Protectobots fought back against their enemies, Sonar attempted to contact Earth, requesting reinforcements. Speedimus Prime then would assemble the Trainbots to serve as reinforcements, with Megatron, Yats, Goldbug and Olivia Holt accompanying them. However, they were delayed on their way to the Space Bridge by Outcast, Nightmare and several of Starscream's clones. Meanwhile, Starscream assisted Xenoking's attacks on Iacon Command, forging an alliance with the Xenoformers to strengthen their chances of winning. When the Constructicons formed Devastator in an effort to turn the tide, the Protectobots transformed to Defensor to fight back, and soon the Stunticons and Aerialbots respectfully transformed into Menasor and Superion. Starscream advised Xenoking to concentrate his efforts on Cybertron's defense systems while he took control of the Autobots' Command Post. Xenoking and his forces then proceeded to launch a series of attacks, driving Deltrax to attempt to support the defenses. On Earth, Speedimus Prime and the other Autobots eventually succeeded in driving Outcast's troops off and made their way through the Space Bridge. Starscream broke into the Command Post and engaged in a brief battle with Sonar until he sent the Autobot crashing through the window. Smiling, Starscream quickly turned the defenses against the Autobots. Despite this, Sonar took the opportunity to blast Devastator in the back, disassembling him to his component parts. This allowed Superion to back up Defensor against Menasor, though the defenses provided Menasor enough support for him to knock Superion out of the fight temporarily. Seeing all the devastation around, Xenoking ordered his lieutenant, Six, to plant an enhanced Nexus Bomb in Cybertron's Core, seeking to destroy the entire planet. Phase Two Just as Deltrax was close to defeat, reinforcements commanded by Speedimus Prime arrived. Superion rejoined the battle and with support from the Trainbots, managed to put Devastator out of commission. Megatron subsequently succeeded in removing Starscream from the Command Post and regained control over the defenses, allowing Deltrax to begin pushing back the Xenoformers' numerous attacks. Sonar then joined the war effort, succeeding in pushing most of the Decepticons behind cover. Speedimus ordered Goldbug to hold the line while he sought out Starscream, eventually coming to face Xenoking, whom he hadn't seen in years. The battle between the two leaders was brief and intense, but resulted in a seeming-victory for Prime. However, the appearance of Menasor allowed Xenoking enough time to escape. Meanwhile, Sonar followed Six down to Cybertron's Core and challenges her, but Six informs him that the bombs are tamper proof and they have 30 minutes to get out. Despite this, Sonar makes a futile attempt to remove the bombs while Six retreats to the surface, but with time running out, Sonar is forced to abandon his attempts and flee to the surface to sound the alarm. Back on the surface, Xenoking informs Starscream that he has arranged for the planting of the bombs and the destruction of Cybertron. As Starscream departs for the core to stop Xenoking's plan, Sonar informs Speedimus of the situation, and he quickly and regretfully arranges for the evacuation of the planet. As the Autobots and Decepticons escape to safety, Starscream enters the chamber where Cybertron's Core is—just as the bombs go off and he is consumed in the fireball. The explosion devastates Cybertron utterly, reducing it to a charred, broken hunk floating in space. Aftermath Upon touching down on the ruined, uninhabitable surface of Cybertron, Speedimus Prime realizes that the age of his generation of Transformers has come to an end. Vowing to find a new planet for the Transformers to live on, he appoints Goldbug as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobots, and accepts Sonar and Megatron's offer to accompany him. Promising to return, Speedimus and his companions depart for space. Following the presumed death of Starscream, Xenoking would proclaim himself Leader of the Decepticon forces that served the Seeker previously. The Bio-Blast Wars would be the next major Transformer battle, its events spinning directly out of the Final Battle of Cybertron. Notes *Skystorm, Hound and the Dinobots are completely absent from the events that take place here. *As of these events, Goldbug is the Leader of the Autobots. *This marks the first time Speedimus Prime battles Xenoking since the latter's creation during Transformers Revolution. *Cybertron is officially written out of the story. *Starscream is not out of commission for too long—although he is missing for a while, he does return to reassume command of his forces from Xenoking. *Despite his promise, Speedimus Prime did not return in the course of the Frontier storyline.